


Elvish Language: Elvish Phrases

by ObsidianMichi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Clan Lavellan - Freeform, Dalish Culture, Gen, The Dalish - Freeform, elven language, elven lexicon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianMichi/pseuds/ObsidianMichi
Summary: Just a collection of elvish phrases I've created from the DA elven language wiki. Prayers, insults, innuendo, snide comments, sarcasm, and general words. (Not using FenxShiral's Project Elvhen.) Collected lore for my personal canon on Clan Lavellan, the Dalish, and surviving Elvhen groups like the Melanada Vunin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly reference for me on keeping track of my own personal canon for Dalish/Elvhen culture, and so I don't lose everything in google docs... again. This may cover my personally created clans like the Melanada Vunin from _The Lady in Blue and White._

**Overview**

This document is mostly to store my ideas in a convenient place. I'll start with a basic overview of intention for my Clan Lavellan. I wanted something a bit more "elfy" for them than what Dragon Age gives.

My basic thoughts for the Dalish is every Clan is larger than it seems on the surface as they all travel the region in smaller family groups between 200-500. There is much of the world where the woods and mountains are too dangerous for exploration. In these places, the most ancient and powerful of the Dalish mages make their home.

I'll update this as it grows/becomes relevant. However, it is reference for me.

 

**Clan Lavellan**

_Descendants of Knight Protector Lavellan,  
_

_Brother to the Morning Sun, Ruler of the Bladed Boughs, Keeper of the Cairns, Beloved of Ravens,_

_"Virsa'shiral."_

_Clan Motto:_ "Virsa'shiral." or "We travel as one."

_Size:_

Seen in Inquisition, the recorded size of Clan Lavellan by the humans is 200. That number is substantially off, 10,000 members of Clan Lavellan range in the forests and mountains of the Free Marches. In the lands between the Free Marches, edging into Southern Tevinter, and Nevarra. (Their number is not unusual in my personal canon the Dalish Clans in Dragon Age. Dirthamen's Brotherhood of Ravens and Melanada Vunin number 250,000 all together.)

_Profile:_

Clan Lavellan is an ancient Clan whose history traces all the way back to the fall of Arlathan with a tales of their origins surviving through ancient Tevinter, Andraste, and they were among the first to leave the Dales after they too fell. They are a home of ancient elvish knowledge and renown among the Clans for their skilled mages. In the recent decades, they've become a place where more impoverished Clan's send their youths for magical training as Lavellan has mastered the art of hiding in plain sight.

Many elves in Clan Lavellan possess magic in some form or another, though for many those arts are utilized in a more mundane fashion. Over the years, they've found and revived a few mystical, abandoned elvhen temples in the Vimmark mountains which many wise eva'telas (sky mages) now make their home. These difficult to reach sites act as points of pilgrimage for the Clan's youths and those more spiritually inclined.

Clan Lavellan holds a mutual defense treaty with Clan Katariel who've given up their wanderings to make their home in heights of the Hundred Pillars and the Nevarran Clan Hallastae

_Some Important Members:_

**Keeper of the Cairns** \- Deshanna Istamaethoriel Lavellan

_First of the Cairns (Former)_ \- Iseth Raleferin

_First of Cairns_ \- Eirwen Lavellan, Vir’eladahl, Rendin’dirthan, (The Way of the Spirit Tree, Voice of Dead Knowledge, Ghiladin’an, the translator), the protector, the Clan counselor, and speaker for the dead.

Second (Former) - Nerysa Lavellan

Second (Current) - Irassalla Lavellan

Third - Anael Lavellan Vir’harellin

Fourth - Belladin Lavellan, Vir’dirthlin

Fifth - Sahnan Raleferin

_First of Blades_ \- Saranni Lavellan

_First of Boughs_ \- Inas Lavellan

_First of Eyes_ \- Glanlen Sabrae

_First of Dreams_ \- Salahn Lavellan

Apprentices, General Mages - Kerith, Danae, Boradin,  Dael, Fenrin, Feneth, Kelwen, Dar’a, Ethami, Mythael, Evalon, Halani, Mireth,  Rennalin, Sathen, Tantaren, Shemi, Mirsa, Kennalin, Eireth, Mathlin Eladahlen, Virsa, Larin, Lathdin, (400-500 unnamed)

**Huntsmaster** \- Dardin

**Father and Mother of** **Bows:**

Father and Mother of the Bows are gendered titles but non-gendered positions, they oversee separate tasks

_Father of the Bows, Sons of_ _Andruil_ \- Nadassan

He oversees the training of all young hunters, and those who work beneath him do the same. He is responsible for managing and keeping the compendium of Dalish hunting knowledge synchronized among different wandering groups of Clan members. 

_Mother of the Bows, Daughters of Andruil_ \- Samilava - This is a position held by the most senior member of those hunters who've also dedicated themselves to the magic arts. Mother of Bows ensures no one group is over hunting. She utilizes her magical abilities to watch over the forests under her care and those within it, ensuring that migration continues and the land provides. (She's the Game Warden. If another Clan wishes to hunt in Lavellan territory, they must seek out her approval or that of one of her stewards first. It is her responsibility to punish those lawbreakers.)

**Captains -  
**

Captains oversee the basic bureaucracy of their different companies, they are not in charge of day to day hunting but rather assignments and ensure no one is

_Sa’assan_ \- Irasael

Squads 1, 2, 3

_Ca’assan_ \- Bereth

Squads 4, 5, 6

_Tanassan_ \- Dirthara

Squads 7, 8, 9

**Squad Leaders -** _  
_

_Squad Leader 1_ \- Garharel Katariel

_Squad Leader 2_ \- Caska Bree Lavellan

_Squad Leader 3_ (Former) - Suledin Lavellan

_Squad Leader 3_ (Current) - Ghilana Lavellan

_Squad Leader 4_ \- Aelanna Lavellan

_Squad Leader 5_ \- Daenfen Lavellan

_Squad Leader 6_ \- Malami Lavellan

_Squad Leader 7_ \- Minan Lavellan

_Squad Leader 8_ \- Linalas Lavellan

_Squad Leader 9_ \- Vash Lavellan

_Hunters_ \- Ellana, Kana, Maerin, Vhenalin, Malath, Adahlas, Darvas, Durgen, Faleth, Fenlas, Kireth, Dathim, Hellathin, Inandas, Aelasa, Krell, Caelin, Katarin, Fenla, Hallasa, Erafen, Erlas, Arleth, Felgar, Dargen, Abelen, Adahlas, Darnadas, Elvhan, Dael, Dassan, Varvira, Cathim, Dasha, Juvhen, Miralas, Halama, Vasha, Velanna, Savunin, Falon’adahl, Fenadahl, Fennalin, Samahllin, Saelgara, Varel, Halami, Elvalla, Lineth, Sahae, Thenlin, Theneralin, Saan, Tanvuda, Him’sa, Ellalin, Arassan, Theneravar, Malaslin, Eirvudae, Eirlen, Wenlas, Gelawen, Ellinvas, Ulath, Uthera, Uthellin, Uthviran, Enael, Sylen, Sylwen, Sylvan, Evathen, Ashara, Virana, Virelgar, Enalgar, Fenan, Wentelas, Wenael, Daeira, Welasa, Cael, Ghilvan, Ghilwen, Sanan, Harel’nan, (5,000 unnamed.)

_Craftsmaster_ \- Dirthlin (Husband of Deshanna)

(500 craftsmen)

_Hearthmother_ \- Salena

The singers, dreamers, healers, and makers. The foragers, the (often non-magical) medical practitioners. Without them, no one would ever get healed or fed.

(3,000 hearthkeepers)

_Halla Riders -_ Josaya Gisharel

(1,000)

 

To be added:

The Melanada Vunin (The Eternal Day)

The Brotherhood of Ravens (Dirthamen faction)

The Conclave of Ravens (Falon'din faction)

Clan Tillahnnen

Clan Raleferin

Clan Ghilain

Clan Katariel

Clan Hallastae

Clan Lashamin (The Clan wandering the Hinterlands)

Clan Harassan

 


	2. Elvish Insults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Elvish insults.

Seth - weak

Sethan - weak place

Sethvhenan - weak heart

Sethtaren - weak mind

Sethelgar - weak spirit

Sethrevas - weak freedom (also a bad deal)

Vhenan’din - dead heart, my heart is dead/cruel

Banal’revas - empty freedom

Banalvhen - Empty People, Shadow People

Banal’rasan - Shadowland

Banal’shiral - pointless/empty/ruined journey

Taren'din - dead mind, stupid.

Tel'taren - no mind, don't think.

 

**Phrases**

_“Ar samahl din’an.”_ \- I laugh at your death.

 _“Ar samahl mala vhenan’din.”_ \- I laugh at your heart’s death, a slightly more playful saying for a poorly landed joke.

 _“Ar samahl mala taren’din”_ \- I laugh at your stupidity.

 _“Ar samahl mala taren’din, seth’lin,”_ \- I laugh at your stupidity, thin blood

 _“Ar samahl mala taren’din, shem”_ \- I laugh at your stupidity, shemlen.

 _“Tel’abelas vhenan’din”_ \- I’m not sorry my heart is dead.

 _“Taren’din shem”_ \- stupid shem

 _“Shemlen melanada taren’din?”_ \- Aren’t shemlen always stupid?

 _“Karasa adahlen mahim durgella, shem”_ \- here in the woods, you’re beneath me, shem.

 _“Karasa adahlen mahim durgella, shem, la vunin vhenan’din.”_ \- here in the woods, you’re beneath me, shem, and today my heart is dead.

 _“Ar tel’eth ma setheva”_ \- I’m not safe with your weak magic.

 _“Sethrevas din’an,”_ \- kill weak freedom

 _“Mala sethrevas din’an, da’len”_ \- kill your weak freedom, child

 _“Mala sethelgar, da’din'an.”_ \- your spirit is weak, little death  (insulting diminutive)

 _“Mala banal’revas, seth’lin”_ \- your freedom is empty, thin blood

 _"Malas sulevin ne shiral banal’rasan"_ \- I hope you find purpose traveling shadowlands. (sarcasm, can be an insult)

 _"Malas suledin ne shiral sheman"_ \- I hope you endure traveling the lands of quick people. (sarcasm)

 _"Banal’ras ma lasa sethvhenan"_ \- the shadows give you a weak heart

 _"Enfenim banal’ras ma lasa sethvhenan"_ \- fear of shadows gave you a weak heart

 _"Enfenim banal’ras ma lasa sethvhenan la taren’din"_ \- fear of shadows gives you a weak heart and dead mind.

 _"Dareth banal’shiral"_ \- safe travels on your pointless journey

 _"Telas’alas"_ \- sky and earth, (eh, what can you do? Whatever.)

 _"Telas’alas ir mala vallas?"_ \- what can you do when their sun sets?

 _"Telas’alas ir banal’elgar?"_ \- what can you do when the spirit is empty?

 _"Telas’alas ir banal’taren?"_ \- what can you do when their mind is empty?

 _"Telas’alas ir taren'din?"_ \- What can you do when the mind is dead?

 _"Telas’alas ir din’antaren la telgar?"_ \- what can you do when the mind is dead and the spirit unwilling?

 _"Enansal mala gawen"_ \- We’re blessed by your yellow snow.

 _“Tel’taren!”_ \- You don’t think!

 

 

 


	3. Love and Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small collection of phrases I created for love, though there aren't many yet.

Shemhen vhenan - war of quick hearts, an indecisive person

Shemlath - quick love (hurried love, someone too quick to fall in love)  


Dinshemlath - a love that’s over quickly

Banalath - ruined love

Taren’dinlath - stupid love

Tanvir - three way

 

**Phrases**

 

_Shemhen vhenan, Eirwen. Lath tel’lath?_ \- You’re in a war of quick hearts, Eirwen. Do you love him or not?


	4. Prayers for the Dead and Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where I'm putting my silliness involving prayers for the dead, though not necessarily involving Falon'din.

 

**Phrases**

 

_Varelvallas. Thensahlin la shiral iras’felanthenera la abelasdin ineth’alasan. Garas, vudae, sulahn’ghilana ma revas._ -

Our spirit sets. Wake now and journey to where there are no nightmares (demon dreams) and sorrow dies. Come, brother, my song guides you to freedom.  

_Telas’la’alas him’sa, elvallas, theneravar’lin shiralin’ashir lothlenan’as -_ sky and earth become one, the sun of our spirit sets, dreams of our blood travel in sleep to forgotten lands.

_Tel’enfenim banal’ras, elgar’then’a, shiral ma vhenas_ \- do not fear the shadows, the sun wakes, you journey home

_Var theneralin’inasaan_ \- the dreams of our blood in one land.

_Var theneralin inasaan, durgella val’telas la alas’ashir._ \- the dreams of our blood are together in one land, under the setting sky and the sleeping earth.

_Sa’vunin elgar’then -_ one day the sun wakes.

_banal’ras din’an, la varhim shiral sa’vhenan._ \- shadows die, and our journeying hearts become one.

_Sa’vunin elgar’then banal’ras din’an, la varhim shiral sa’vhenan -_ one day the sun wakes, shadows die, and our journeying hearts become one.


End file.
